Clue Ninja Style UPDATE! the 3rd chapter is up!
by Oro-sama
Summary: What happens when our favorite ninjas get invited to a clue tournement held by Kabuto and Orochimaru. Compleate randomness. Major OOC, now read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Clue NINJA STYLE!

By: Oro-sama and Ernilriel (aka Kabuto)

A/N: Okay, this story is the result of party-ing and 38 hours without sleep and 254 bottles of Yoohooo. so enjoy.

Summary: Okay it's clue the board game, only our favorite ninjas are playing! slight OOC at some parts.

Disclaimer: Um... It just dawned on us this morning we don't own Naruto, or clue. Oro-sama walkes in "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T OWN CLUE... OR NARUTO?"

Naruto walks in "What, of course you don't own me, Sasuke is a different story."

In the background "Hey! What do you mean by that?" Yelled Sasuke

Ernilriel (aka Kabuto) walks in "And with out further adou, I-"

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" yelled Oro-sama.

"ahem _We_ present Clue NINJA STYLE!"

Chapter 1- Gai's New Challange

"KAKASHIIIIIIIIII!" Gai yelled as he ran to his arch rival holding a board game in hand, but then he seemed to trip over nothing.

"?" said kakshi as he turned to look at the fuzzy eye-browed wonder. Gai got up and straitened himself out.

"Kakashi I-" Gai started but was cut off by his clone of a student.

"GAI-SENSEI!" cried Lee catching up to Gai and tripping over the same nothing.

"Anyway," continued Gai ignoring his student, "I chalenge you!"

"What is it this time," sighed Kakashi lazily, he then remembered the last time Gai challenged him. It invoved giant cheap paper kites and 'who could fly the furthest' Kakashi shuddered at the thought of that.

"You are going down Kakashi!" shouted Lee who stood behind Gai.

"Just as long as it doesn't involve 14 bucks and defying the laws of physics I'm fine," said Kakashi remembering the other incident with the potatoe cannon.

"What they let you off with a small fee," replied Gai.

"Yeah if you call $500,000 a small fee!" retorted Kakashi.

"Uh, Gai-sensei, what are you exatically challenging Kakashi to?" asked Lee who realized Gai was the only one who knew the challange.

"I'm glad you asked my star pupil! Kabuto is holding the first and-a-half anuall Clue tournement!" answered Gai doing his 'nice guy' pose.

"PING, sparkle, sparkle," went his teeth. Kakashi fell over (classic anime style).

"Clue, you're challengening me to clue?" asked Kakashi Gai and Lee nodded excitedly, "Oh, You're so on! You're the one going down!"

"ALRIGHT! that's the spirt Kakashi! Keep it up!" said Gai happily and he and lee continued on his way.

'Heh, heh, heh, Gai you might not have noticed but I have been the Clue champion for SEVEN years streight! You are going down Gai!' the inner Kakashi yelled in triumph.

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kakashi laughed evily witch caused some inocent bystanders stare. Kakashi then noticed the people looking at him, his laughter died down.

"cough... LOOK A DISTRACTION!" Kakashi yelled everyone looked and Kakashi took this oportunity and escaped.

A/N from Ernilriel(aka Kabuto): Well that's chapter one. If you read this please review, I wrote this one my friend will write the next chapter, feel free to ask any comments or leave any question. I'm open! and over to you Oro-sama!

Oro-sama: ...?...uhhhhhhh how can Kakashi be the champion for seven years when it's only the first and a half clue tornament?...oh well WHO CARES?...Cause next chapter is mine!...Oro-sama walks off draging Kabuto into a dark alley.. " Hold all calls!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clue NINJA STYLE!

By: Oro-sama and Ernilriel (aka Kabuto)

A/N: Okay, this story is the result of party-ing and 38 hours without sleep and 254 bottles of Yoohooo. so enjoy.

Summary: Okay it's clue the board game, only our favorite ninjas are playing! slight OOC at some parts.

Disclaimer: Um... It just dawned on us this morning we don't own Naruto, or clue. Oro-sama walkes in "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T OWN CLUE... OR NARUTO?" and we don't own kingdom hearts either. Oro-sama "NOOOOOOO SEPHRIOTH HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!" Oro-sama runs out of the room bawling

Oro-sama: HEY EVERYONE IT IS i OROCHIMARU!...WELL WELCOME TO OUR NEXT CHAPTER...IT WILL BE WRITTEN BY YOUR'S TRULY!

Oro-sama: Kabuto is not here at the moment...( hmmmmm must have worked him to hard...)...ummmm I mean he's sick!...yeah that's it!...Now on with the story!

Chapter 2 And the victoms are...I mean contestants.

some where in a shabby apartment..." Is everything ready for the tornament...Kabuto?"

"Yes...master" replied a smiling Kabuto

" Are you being sarcastic...again!" yelled Orochimaru as he got up from his chair. Kabuto just smiled and continued playing Kingdom hearts VIIGBJ.

"Hey you didn't save on my game did you!" asked Orochimaru as he continued picking out an outfit for the game tonight

"uhhhhhhh...course not!" said a smilling Kabuto as he erased Orochimaru's file.

"YES YOU DID!...IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS WITH NO SLEEP TO BEAT SEPHRIOTH AND...YOU...ERASED...IT!" Orochimaru looked like a cherry he was soo red.

"Now oro-sama...lets be resonable!" screamed Kabuto as Orochimaru tackled him and had rough sex with him.

(A/N Kabuto: YOU HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE? I couldn't walk for like three days after that! THAT'S NOT STUFF THAT PEOPLE NEED AND WANT MIND YOU TO KNOW! that's kinda private...blush)

(Oro-sama: THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ERASED MY GAME ON PURPOSE!...NOOOOOO!...SEPHRIOTH!...COUGH NOW ON WITH MY CHAPTER!)

In Konoha Village

"Man why did Sensei have to drag us out here at the crack of dawn!" whined Naruto as he continued to yawn

"NANI!...IT'S _12:00 _IN THE AFTERNOON BAKA!" screamed Sakura as she sent Naruto flying into the nearest building.

"Why do you _two_ always wake up _hyper active_?" whispered sasuke as he continued to lean against a tree thinking about his looks.

"Ummmmm...i'm sorry Sasuke-kun!...i'll be anyway you want me to be!" said Sakura while blushing like a pig

"Oh Sakura-chan why must you play hard to get!" cried Naruto as he tried to stand.

"And _YOU _Sasuke stop trying to act soooo high and mighty!" yelled Naruto as he got into a fighting stance

"Oy, _YOU _want to take me on?...don't make me laugh dobe!" said Sasuke as he ran his fingers through his raven blue hair.

"Nani!...I'll take you down anytime any place!" screamed Naruto as he charged Sasuke, just then a kunai landed infront of them haulting their movements.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura, the two boys looked up in in time to see their teacher disapear in a cloud of smoke.

"HEY!...WERE DID HE GO!...HE CAN'T JUST COME HERE AND LEAVE!" shouted Naruto

"Shut up BAKA Naruto!" screamed inner Sakura

"You can't talk about Kakashi-sensei like that Naruto!" said Sakura, Poof Kakashi appeared infront of his students looking as Uber as ever.

"Hello!" said a smiling Kakashi

"I got lost on my path of life and..."

"_YOU LIE SENSEI!...YOU DAMN BASTARD!" _screamed Naruto and Sakura insync, poof, poof, pooof team seven stared wide eyed as there fellow ninjas appeared.

"?" said Sakura

"..." said Sasuke

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Naruto looking at his sensei for an answer, Kakashi just smiled

"Well you guys welcome the other players of the clue tornament!" said Kakashi as he pointed to team Ino, team Neji, team Kiba, and team Gaara poof, Poof everyone stared in shock as the last two players arrived, but none was more surprised or pissed than Sasuke.

"hello" "hi" said the two new arrivals.

"**_MORE LIKE HELL NO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SICK MOTHERF#&?" _**yelled Sasuke as he looked at...

TO BE CONTINUED!...SEE YAH NEXT CHAPTER!...OHHH AND IF YOU WANNA REVIEW FEEL FREE TO DO SO...OR I OROCHIMARU WILL RAPE YOU IN A DARK ALLEY!...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Clue NINJA STYLE!

By: Oro-sama and Ernilriel (aka Kabuto)

A/N: Okay, this story is the result of party-ing and 38 hours without sleep and 254 bottles of Yoohooo. so enjoy.

Summary: Okay it's clue the board game, only our favorite ninjas are playing! slight OOC at some parts.

Disclaimer: Um... It just dawned on us this morning we don't own Naruto, or clue. Oro-sama walkes in "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T OWN CLUE... OR NARUTO?"

A/N (kabuto): Welll... I'm writing this chapter. And a fair warning for all, WE ARE GOING TO BASH EVERYONE! AND THAT INClUDES YOU SHANNON! So anyway, on to the story.

-Chapter 3- The real plot behind the tournement-

"Tsunade-sama why are you dragging me to this stupid clue thingie?" whinned the perverted sennin we all love: Jiraya.

"Well it's a public event in the village of Konoha and as Hokage of Konoha I must be there! And I'm not going in there alone!" answered Tsunade dragging Jiraya by his colar.

"Why don't you get your assistant to come with you?" asked Jiraya stuggling to break free of Tsunade's death grip.

"Well I forgot about this event when I gave her the day off," replied Tsunade, "Oh quit your whinning, we're almost there."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Jiraya, clawing at the ground helplessly.

"Calm down little bro, I'm not playing I just so happen to be a judge," said Itachi to a fumming Sasuke.

"CALM! HOW CAN I BE CALM! YOU KILLED THE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN!" fummed Sasuke.

"You're still all worked up about that? Man, you should worry about other things like this tournement, I hear it's killer," said Itachi.

"YOU WANT ME TO WORK ON MY CLUE SKILLS! HOW ABOUT: 'IT WAS ITACHI IN THE MANOR WITH THE PHYCHO-NESS'!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Dude, you should get that anger problem checked," said Itachi, Sasuke turned a hundred shades red.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" bellowed Sasuke.

"Uh, guys, can we get going?" asked Naruto inturupting the two brothers.

"Is the board set up Kabuto," asked Orochimaru.

"Uh...," came Kabuto's voice from this really deep hole in the apartment sound of power tools and saws, "almost!"

"Well hurry up, we don't have much time," commanded Orochimaru.

"Well it seems to me like I'm doing all the work," said Kabuto as his head poked out of the hole in the floor.

"Well of course you are, I came up with the plan remember?" replied Orochimaru.

"What was the plan again," asked Kabuto.

"How many times must I tell you! we hold this tournement, who ever loses dies and only one winner will remain and that person will be my next successor!" replied Orochimaru with fire in his eyes.

"Okay, so brief me agian what we're doing?" asked Kabuto.

"Gawd you're hopless!" excliamed Orochimaru and attacked Kabuto and had rough sex with him for the second time in the last fifteen hours.

(A/N kabuto: Gawd Orochimaru stop writting about our love life!

Oro-sama playing Kingdom Hearts VIIGBK: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU'RE WRITING THE DAMN CHAPTER! DIE SEPHRIOTH! NOOOOOO! I LOST AGAIN! COME HERE! attacks Kabuto and has rough sex with him.

Kabuto: Oro-sama we have to stop meeting like this!)

"Are you sure we're in the right place?' asked Nartuo looking up at an apartment building, lightning flached in the background and errie music played.

"Well this is the address on the flyer," siad Kakashi looking at a flyer in his hand.

"I see you didn't chicken out on me Kakashi," said Gai walking up the road with his students in tow.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! DON'T MAKE ME!" cried Neji, as Tenten was dragging him up the path. Then behind them was Ino's team.

"sigh This is so troublesome, and to think I could be sitting on my bum watching clouds and eating BBQ chips," sighed Shikamaru. And soon to follow them was Kiba's team.

"Alright! Now I finally get to show of my awsome Clue skills!" shouted Kiba excitedly.

"..." said Shino. Hinat just looked at Naruto and blushed.

Then out of now where Gaara and his siblings showed up.

"Lets hurry up and get this over with," sighed Kankuro, Gaara sat down put his knees to his chest and started rocking back and fourth lauging like an insane person.

"Yes, lets Gaaras getting a little too eager about this Clue thing," said Temari, then she noticed Shikamaru, "Oh I didn't know you'd be here Shikamaru," she started pulling out whips and chains, Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Alright lets blow this taco stand!" Kakashi yelled heading for the front door. then the front doors opened and...

Then in an enchanted forest the littlest elf was being chased by hunters.

"You'll never get me you bastards!" yelled the littlest elf at the hunters, then he tripped over a tree root.

(A/N): Kabuto: Okay that's it.

Oro-sama: WHAT THE HELL WERE U THINKING!...GRABS KABUTO AND HAS ROUGH SEX WITH HIM...cough, cough...srry bout that folks kabuto-kun gets distracted easily!.glares at kabuto as kabuto continues trying to eat toast with a bag on his head...sigh...Well next chapter is mine so review if u want me to write the next chapter!.KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!...goes back to playing Kingdom HeartsWZXC112...

Kabuto: next chapter, is Oro-sama's stuff, And what happened to the littlest elf. Until next time!


End file.
